


SHAPE OF YOU

by Ro (jjaero)



Series: D I V I D E - E D  S H E E R A N [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Fluff, Homosexuality, Leo being gay, Leo de la Iglesia is a Dork, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Shit, Pining, Song-inspired, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaero/pseuds/Ro
Summary: Leo was smitten.Yeah.[ [ b a d  s u m m a r y ] ]





	SHAPE OF YOU

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE-  
> oh well  
> T for leo's raging boner and swearing :3c

 

 

> **"I'm in love with your body," - Ed Sheeran**

It's been five years since Leo de la Iglesia has fallen in love.

He was in the model industry and cared about his career a lot. He didn't have time for shenanigans. Romance wasn't on his list. Finding love wasn't on his list. He didn't care about what was going on with his love life, he has practically abandoned it.

The last time he fell in love was with his childhood friend Allison. Turns out that she also loved him back. He broke up with him due to distance, but this girl was still in love with him up to this day. Though they are friends, they don't communicate because of this thick wall of awkwardness between their friendship.

Not that he cared about this, he had tons of friends now. Being the cold person he is, he definitely wanted her to get over her feelings. He had a lot on his chest, he didn't want this whole situation to be another problem. He wanted peace, for god's sake. Even so, he _couldn't._ Being in the fashion industry was a lot of responsibility, but modelling for clothes and adverts were the only things that kept him alive.

Until this idiot named Guang-hong Ji decided to show up and become his rival.

At first, he constantly glared daggers at him. The half-Chinese would just smile, unaffected. God, it was so _annoying._ He hated every single thing about him. He was slowly, _slowly_ stealing the spotlight from Leo. When the other model tried to communicate with him, he would just act all cold and irritated (because he was). How _dare_ he step into his life? Leo wanted _peace_ , right? He didn't want some random guy to just show up and remove the attention from him!

Five months passed and Leo was starting to calm down, treating him like another model in this industry. He definitely was still cold and harsh when he talked to him, but Guang's bubbly personality made him a bit more kind. It was surprising, _just_ talking to a person _can_ change you. He started giving him credit for what he was doing, he noticed his potential and talent. Before, he thought that he couldn't survive this harsh world of modelling. He was wrong, after all.

A year passed and Leo's fucked, pretty sure. He took peeks and glances whenever he could. Leo knows this is wrong and he knows what he shouldn't and what he should do. But it was inevitable. Guang-hong was oozing with _all_ kinds of appeal, not just sex appeal and whatnot. It bugged him how that innocent smile could turn into something so _suggestive_ and _sexual._ He hated this, why was he feeling this?

A year and a month, he now knows what his situation is. Despite his objections, (to himself) he can't help but admit that he is, indeed, in love with his co-worker. Leo thought that this guy was going to cause trouble or something. Well, yes. But he was such a hard worker, and he was beloved by everyone. In terms of ranking, Leo was still high up. Even so, he learned how to acknowledge his talents. That's _exactly_ why he's completely and utterly smitten.

It's not just his body. No. It's because of his... efforts? Personality? Will? Yes to all of those.

Okay, yeah. Leo _was_ definitely fucked.

* * *

This is the third time he's watched him.

Leo was watching Ji during his shoot. Today's theme was Eros, and he just couldn't keep it in his pants. He tried so hard not to be aroused, but this _human_ was too much for him. He sat on this director chair with the camera guy, who was supposed to be a professional.

"Mr. de la Iglesia, what do you think?" the camera guy, Adrian, showed him the picture he just took. And... _fuck._ Leo was sitting there, a faint blush painted on his cheeks. Adrian smiled proudly and bothered him even more.

The camera man finally finished. "So, what's your overall opinion about this one?" he asked once more. Leo nodded.

"I _t'_ s _g_ reat-" his voice cracked. The model coughed and took time to arrange himself. "It's great, the lighting is great, everything is great."

Adrian was overjoyed.

* * *

It's been bugging him quite a lot. This situation he was in was stupid, and it was getting in the way with his modelling career.

He wasn't able to focus during his shoots, his mind full of Ji's body and overall existence. It made him feel upset that his manager talked to him about how he wasn't being himself lately.

He's not going to survive, no.

He just _can't._

"I wonder if he feels the same."

Leo was in love. That's the case.


End file.
